Echoing Voices...
This is a story about two kits, chosen by Starclan to be destined of what they become. If you would like to she the alternate version, Sunspirit will make it later. Thank you. 22:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 02:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge Lionblaze entered the nursery with a plump rabbit in his jaws. His mate, Icecloud had recently had kits and was too weak to leave the nursery. Lionblaze dropped the rabbit and gently nudged Icecloud awake. "Lionblaze?" Icecloud murmured sleepily. Lionblaze gave Icecloud a comforting lick and sat down, staring proudly at his kits. "What will you call them?" lionblaze asked softly, purring. "Ill call the Golden she cat Sunkit, because she looks like a ray from the sun...” She’s beautiful! Said Icecloud. "Lionblaze. I was hoping for help naming this little one Icecloud asked. She is greenish- Brown with red stripes and I cant think of anything to name her. “How about Mosskit? Lionblaze suggested. “That’s a great name Lionblaze! Icecloud mewed cheerfully. im so proud of you , and our kits. Said Lionblze."but, Lionblaze." icecloud said cheekily. "if there anything like you there going to be the naughtiest and cheekiest kits Thunderclan has ever seen!" Lionblaze's whisker's twiched in amusement, then sighed. "that isn't you reason for coming is it? i know you, something wrong." Icecloud i have to tell you something......... Chapter 1 Sunkit stretched and yawned delicately. Beside her sister, Mosskit was asleep. Sunkit gently prodded her sleeping sister. Mosskit sleepily awoke and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Im going hunting, do you want to come? Or would you rather stay? I’ll come, but where are we going? Talltree, because its got lots of prey, and I want to catch a rabbit! Okay, ill be able to fish in the stream nearby. They both set off to find there fresh-kill. Sunkit Came back with a plump rabbit and Mosskit had caught the biggest Fish you could see. They both gaped at each other’s fresh-kill. Lets share they mimed. Sunkit yawned as she layed in her moss laden-bed full-bellied with fresh kill. Mosskit prodded her playfully. You only Just got out of bed! She teased. Hey! Sunkit smiled and pounced on her playfully. They ruffled the moss but finally Mosskit had laid a paw on Sunkit’s belly as she struggled vainly to free herself. Mosskit purred with amusement. You look like a badger just out of she nest! She teased. Sunkit grumbled. This time Mosskit frowned. Lets go to sleep Sunkit mewed. Fine! Mosskit growled. Sunkit collapsed onto the moss. Im puffed! Mosskit’s whiskers twitched in disbelief and curled up next to her sister. They only had each other here. They were inseprable friends and kin. They were so close to each other that they could tell where the other was, however faraway. They both found that they had special powers. Sunkit could hunt very well, and could tell how other were feeling however hard the cat tried to conceal it. Mosskit could Fight very well and got lots of weird dreams from some stange cats telling Sunkit and Mosskit to return to their home. But Sunkit and Mosskit had their home here! What did it mean? Their parents had abandoned them! They weren’t wanted! Mosskit woke up with a confused face. She looked over to her sister to find she had something on her mind to. Sunkit shook her head. She jumped out of her nest. “Lets go on an Adventure!” She mewed cheerfully. Mosskit wasn’t sure. Oh. Fine. C’mon! Sunkit prodded Mosskit. Lets go! Mosskit stretched and padded after her sister. It wasn’t long until they saw Talltrees. Are we going to come back here one day? Asked Mosskit. Maybe, But lets keep going. At sun fall, Mosskit spotted a big lake, Look Sunkit! A lake! Sunkit meowed. I’m as thirsty as a vole in summer! She walked to the Lake and lapped up the water only to find the rock she was standing on was very slippery! Sunkit gave a yowl of help and fell in the water with a splash. Mosskit jumped. Sunkit! Where are you! Here! Sunkit yowled. Mosskit pelted towards the river as fast as her legs could carry her. She jumped into the water. Mosskit thrust her head and pulled Sunkit up as she scrambled on the pebbles. Sunkit leaned and lowered her head and picked up Mosskit’s scruff but the weight was too much for her and She dropped in! A group of cats walked past and saw them struggling. The youngest of the group leaped in and pulled Sunkit out. He tried to get Mosskit but struggled under her weight. Sunkit leaped in and helped. They both pulled Mosskit out. Mosskit coughed out lots of water. The older cats Growled, “What are you doing in our territory!” Chapter 2 Mosskit and Sunkit looked up at the older cats. “Who are you asked Sunkit boldly. “Dosen’t matter who we are, but we want you out of our territory now! the tortise-shell tom growled. Steady on Redpaw! These are just kits, we should take them back to our camp the calm she-cat growled. Mosskit mewed Don’t talk to us like that! Sunkit meowed angrily We want a choice too! It's okay young kits, ignore Redpaw, he is quite nice when he's in a good mood! Sunkit wanted to purr with amusement, but she was in to much of a bad mood to. Come back to our camp for fresh-kill the grey tom told them, then added how old are you anyway kits? Mosskit, the calm one answered we are 3 moons old. Sunkit growled told the cats they were old enough to catch our own prey. The tom purred with amusement. Feisty is she not? Ashtail nodded. Before we go, I'd like to introduce myself and my sister Mosskit started. I'm Mosskit and my furball of a sister is Sunkit. Sunkit hissed play-fully. Okay kits, come along now, we shall get you a mother for you to suckle. As the kits made their way across a grassy terrain, Ashtail explained the importance of the camps where about. You must never tell any other cat where it is. We are about to enter the camp. Mosskit and Sunkit both sniffed the air and smelt strange cats. Suddenly, a cat leaped out in front of them and slashed his claws in their direction, as a warning. Mosskit growled as Sunkit flinched in shock. I thought Ashtail said we’d be welcome! Mewed Sunkit. The cat was a Smokey black tom with claws as sharp as thorns. Ashtail exchanged a few quite words with him and his fur grew flat and the hostility in his eyes faded away into curiosity. He stepped aside and let them pass. That was Blackclaw, one of Riverclan-our clan’s best warriors. Ashtail quickly explained. Sunkit frowned and asked to her, “what’s a warrior?” all the quite talk in the camp stopped, and a silence answered Sunkit’s question. Mosskit softly purred in amusement at her sister’s loud innocence. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked that! She hissed. A blue-ish gray she cat, across from the far side of the clearing and walked towards the sisters. Until she was about a tail length away from them she growled,”What do we have here” her voice was curious yet hard. Sunkit winced and mewed, Now I really don’t think were welcome here. Chapter 3 They stared at the bluish-grey cat in astonishment. The she-cat looked like she was a leader of the clan. Mosskit bowed slowly and hissed at her sister to do the same. Sunkit didn't bow. She just stared at the she-cat, fierce spirit in her eyes. The leader stared back and then commented: You have spirit young one, But the other one, the brown she-cat is more intelligent than you when it comes to manners. Sunkit growled, then bowed, her eyes glittering defiance. My name is Mistystar, and I am the leader of Rivercla- Sunkit jumped up and interrupted. River-what it's name? Mistystar purred in amusement. Ashtail? Can you go to the nursery and tell Jingleshine to suckle the kits? We can catch our own prey Sunkit growled. You can't treat us like helpless kits Mosskit said protested. Stoneclaw purred. You are practically helpless. You would have died if we didn't find you! Sunkit growled under her breath "as if". Mistystar yawned, it was late, the sun falling behind the hills. Voletooth and Reedwhisker, please take the kits to the nursery. Mosskit and Sunkit struggled as they carried them. Let us go! they yowled. Mosskit and Sunkit padded stubbornly over in the nursery to meet their new mother. The she cat looked up at them with warm love in her eyes she purred and her tail swished softly to nudge them closer to her. She was gray, sleek fur and blue eyes. Hello kits. She purred softly. My name is Graymist and I will be your new mother. Sunkit didn’t like the sound of that but before she could do anything Mosskit padded up to her and touched noses with the Riverclan queen. Sunkit, nodded to her sister and jumped towards Graymist. Sunkit burrowed hungrily for milk, she hadn’t had any in ages! Mosskit calmly sipped the milk as she was drowning in a black sea. They had fallen asleep by their new mother, but Mosskit had a terrible nightmare. What? Where am I? She yowled. She stood in a dark forest with no stars. She stared into the sky. No stars were there. Endless trees loomed over her. She stared at the cat in front of her. He was a dark brown tabby tom with a scared muzzle. His Broad shoulders rippled with strength as the stalked towards Mosskit with a thoughtful look on his face. Mosskit stared in amazement. Mosskit. The cat growled to her. I am tigerstar, one of the most powerful in the dark forest. I will teach you to fight as though you were from the dark forest. I can teach you how to rule the clan, and destroy all weaklings, if you accept my offer. Do you? Mosskit swallowed. I do. The thought was amazing. So powerefull! She didn’t want to rule but if she could be that powerfull she could protect herself and her clan. Then she could rule without any complaints. When Mosskit and Sunkit awoke they raced out of the stuffy nursery and gulped in fresh air. It was good to be out. As they padded out of the camp, Stoneclaw grabbed mosskit by the scruff. On no you don’t, It’s wash time! Mosskit raced out and flung herself at the river. She became wet, And yowled Is that better? Stoneclaw purred with amusement. No, No Come to your mother for grooming. Mosskit moaned. Sunkit padded away. No bath for me she teased. Mosskit growled playfully. Soon that is! As she was carried away. Sunkit thought of going exploring. She remembered the Golden Tabby cat that she’d met before. She didn’t want to see him again. He was completely mouse-brained. Sunkit hunted in the same place she always did. The lush forest. She felt the breeze on her face. It was like she was connected to it. Just then she saw a flash of golden fur fly past her. The same golden tabby from before jumped at her and placed his paw on her throat and dripped some juice from a fern into her mouth. She instantly felt sleepy, groggily she growled get away from me you mouse-brained… and fell asleep. A few moons passed, and Sunkit and Mosskit were six moons old. Wriggling with excitement, Sunkit's paw worked impatiently on the ground. Mosskit's voice trembled as she remarked that the clan was joining together. Jingleshine, giving them the last few licks, called Stoneclaw out to the clearing. Bringing the kits forward, Mistystar started the meeting. We have joined here today to witness two she-kits get their apprentice's names. Sunpaw, Mosspaw, is it your wish to learn on the path to be a warrior, and maybe even leader of this clan? Yes! Yes Yes! Sunkit yowled. Mosskit dipped her head. Then step forward. I call on Starclan to look down at these kits. Sunkit and Mosskit, you will now be known as Sunpaw and Mosspaw. Sunpaw, your mentor will be Ashtail. Ashtail looked up with delight and surprise in her eyes. Ashtail you-. Mistystar stopped to see Sunpaw dab her nose to hers. Mistystar purred with amusement, so did the rest of the clan and she continued. Ashtail, you are an amazing hunter and warrior. I hope you will pass on these qualities to her. Mosspaw got her mentor to be Stoneclaw. As a few dawns passed, Mosskit and Sunkit became Sunpaw and Mosspaw was apprenticed to two riverclan warriors. Sunpaw was apprenticed to Ashtail and Mosspaw was apprenticed to Stoneclaw. They trained separately, Fishing, Fighting and helping the elders. They learnt Riverclan weaknesses and there ability’s. One day as Sunpaw was near the riverclan border, she noticed a golden tom staring at her in amazement. Her pelt prickled in embarrassment and she snapped to the stranger “what do you want?” He stared for a few more moments and then recovered from shock. S….Sunkit? Is… is that you? How do you know my name you piece of fox dung! The tom seemed not to notice. Where’s Mosskit? How did you survive? Are you prisoners? Come her and tell me! No! Mewed Sunpaw. Who are you? Im your father, Lionblaze. Lionblaze leaped over the border and grabbed her by the scruff. Ill take you away from the nasty riverclan, don’t worry. He started carrying her away from the border. A little way from the river Mosspaw heard Sunpaw yowling and yelping for help. Mosspaw gasped and raced towards her voice. Hold on Sunpaw, I’m coming! She shrieked. But when Mosspaw got to the border, Sunpaw was gone. Sunpaw!!!!!! Yowled Mosspaw, aghast. Some weird golden tabby tom had just catnapped Sunpaw. Took one look at the border and leaped over. She tracked Sunpaw’s scent and followed it furiously. Then she smelt a patrol coming straight for her. Mosspaw scooted around the holly bush and stayed there. The patrol passed. Mosspaw sent a silent prayer of thanks to starclan and ran for riverclan. As Mosskit raced back to the riverclan camp, panting with exhaustion many cats turned curiously in her direction. As Mosskit flung herself into Mistystar’s den Mistystar reared back in surprise. Mosspaw what us the matter? Did you see another clan coming to attack? Mistystar’s fur bristled angrily. No! No, no worse. It’s…Sunpaw! A Thunderclan cat took her away! Mosskit gasped for breath and looked up at Mistystar. The leader was looking at her kindly. You go rest. She told Mosspaw.we will have a rescue party at sundown. Mosspaw couldn’t sleep. Chapter 4 Mosspaw stumbled groggily into the apprentice den, her paws screaming in pain. Her whole body ached and she was soaked with water and a bit of blood. She, Mistystar, Reedwhisker and several other Riverclan warriors had gone to Thunderclan attempting to rescue Mosspaw’s sister, Sunpaw. Unfortunately, the mission had been entirely unsuccessful. Mosspaw was so tired that she didn’t bother washing at all. Her eyelids felt really heavy, like they were made of stone. Mosspaw’s tummy was yowling for food and her mouth felt like she hadn’t drunk in a moon. Mosspaw collapsed onto her mossy nest mumbling sadly. Sunpaw, I’m sorry I left you down…before falling into a deep sleep. Mosspaw stumbled groggily into the apprentice den, her paws screaming in pain. Her whole body ached and she was soaked with water and a bit of blood. She, Mistystar, Reedwhisker and several other Riverclan warriors had gone to Thunderclan attempting to rescue Mosspaw’s sister, Sunpaw. Unfortunately, the mission had been entirely unsuccessful. Mosspaw was so tired that she didn’t bother washing at all. Her eyelids felt really heavy, like they were made of stone. Mosspaw’s tummy was yowling for food and her mouth felt like she hadn’t drunk in a moon. Mosspaw collapsed onto her mossy nest mumbling sadly. Sunpaw, I’m sorry I left you down…before falling into a deep sleep. Mosspaw awoke feeling still sore, and now shivery. She guessed she had a cold, because she had been wet all night. Mosspaw dragged her body to Willowshine and Mothwing’s medicine den. She coughed softly. Willowshine was out collecting herbs, because her sent was fresh, going towards the river. Mothwing’s eyes widened and she hurried over to Mosspaw’s side. What in starclan happened to you! She exclaimed as she helped Mosspaw to the nests of moss in her den. Here, lie down. Mosspaw obediently lay down as Mothwing sniffed her. You have a cold Mosspaw! And you’re very stressed… Mosspaw we ''will ''get you’re sister back, okay? Riverclan wont let Thunderclan get away with this. Coughing, Mosspaw nodded numbly. Stay here. Ordered Mothwing, as she padded to her store of herbs. Mothwing came back a few moments later with herbs in her mouth. Feverfew, lavender and a poppy seed to make you sleep. I want you to sleep here and forget that Sunpaw is captured. Tonight I must go with Willowshine to the Moonpool, and I must ask Jayfeather about the kidnapping. Leaving Mosspaw on her own, she went outside to meet Willowshine. Chapter 5 Mosspaw awoke feeling still sore, and now shivery. She guessed she had a cold, because she had been wet all night. Mosspaw dragged her body to Willowshine and Mothwing’s medicine den. She coughed softly. Willowshine was out collecting herbs, because her sent was fresh, going towards the river. Mothwing’s eyes widened and she hurried over to Mosspaw’s side. What in starclan happened to you! She exclaimed as she helped Mosspaw to the nests of moss in her den. Here, lie down. Mosspaw obediently lay down as Mothwing sniffed her. You have a cold Mosspaw! And you’re very stressed… Mosspaw we ''will ''get you’re sister back, okay? Riverclan wont let Thunderclan get away with this. Coughing, Mosspaw nodded numbly. Stay here. Ordered Mothwing, as she padded to her store of herbs. Mothwing came back a few moments later with herbs in her mouth. Feverfew, lavender and a poppy seed to make you sleep. I want you to sleep here and forget that Sunpaw is captured. Tonight I must go with Willowshine to the Moonpool, and I must ask Jayfeather about the kidnapping. Leaving Mosspaw on her own, she went outside to meet Willowshine. When Sunpaw awoke, she was surprised to find she was in a large, uncomfortably damp, dead tree trunk in the middle of a forest. Thinking that this was a dream from her imagination, Sunpaw closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the forest. Branches firmly blocked both exits, but a piece of warm fresh kill lay at the side of one exit. For the first time Sunpaw realized she was lying on a mossy nest. Memories flashed through her head what had happened before she came into this forest. That stupid tom, a herb that made her sleep, Riverclan. Sunpaw padded over to one exit and stubbornly pulled at one branch. Uhg! Sunpaw cried as she fell back onto the wood. Spitting out bark, Sunpaw tried the other exit. The other was no better. Pacing angrily, Sunpaw let out a furious yowl of desperation and annoyance. Help me! Help me! Over here in this stupid trunk! Hello? A little help? Stuck in a truck and captured by a crazed tom, that says he is my kin. Great starclan, I’ll be embarrassed if he is my kin! Muttered Sunpaw mutinously. Just then, the strange tom came and looked at her through the blocked exit. Sunpaw growled loud enough for the tom to know that she was ready for a fight. The tom merely purred in amusement, and Sunpaw bunched her muscles ready to pounce, even though there was a barrier blocking her way. Hush, Sunpaw. Hush. I am brining you’re mother for a surprise. Are you thirsty or hungry? No, I’m not. Actually Sunpaw’s mouth felt as dry as grass in a drought, but she was never going to admit it to this mousebrain. Fine, fine. I’ll be back soon, I’m going to get you’re mother. Don’t hurry, you fox hearted bee brain! Yowled Sunpaw as the tom padded away. The tom stopped and turned back. Lionblaze, my name is Lionblaze. He called before disappearing into the forest. Chapter 6 Mosspaw woke up the next morning wither head feeling allot clearer and her cough was gone. She padded out of the medicine den and walked towards the Thunderclan territory.She had divised a plan in her head and she was going to get her sister back. Stelthily creeping through the forest Mosspaw scented for her sister. A small scent of Sunpaw was near. Pricking upher ears Mosspaw managed to hear her muttering stupidly for help. Like muttering angrily would help her here. Swiftly padding over to a hollow she peeked in and mewed Sunpaw? A loud startled yowl answered her. Shhh you stupid mousbrain its only me! I’ve come to get you out of here. Can you push the branches so I can tugg them free. Iv’e Already tried Mosspaw, it’s no use. Shut up and do as I say, I know what I’m doing! Un happily Sunpaw pushed at the branches while Mosspaw tugged furiously. One Branch came but Sunpaw collapsed into her mossy nest. I’m not as fit as I used to be! She grumbled Then muttered Stupid Lionblaze… Whoever Lionblaze is tell me later because we need to get you out. The whole Riverclan is worried about you! Mistystar can’t say anything until she knows where you are. A rustling in the bushes alerted Mosspaw. Sunpaw whispered Hide! A Golden tabby stepped through the branches of the hollow. Sunpaw! He mewed happily. You seem in a happy mood, said Sunpaw frostily. You managed to tug a branch free! He fluffed up in pride. Yeah, so what? Lionblaze called out a name and a beautiful white she-cat stepped in. Hello my little tiger! Ice cloud purred. Get away from me! Sunpaw yowled. You’re not my parents, your just cowards! Icecloud’s ears pricked as she had heard rustling. What was that? She asked Lionblaze. Nothing! Sunpaw scowled. Lionblaze stared at her suspiciously. You seem to know what it is? Umm… It’s my mouse! I let my mouse go inside. Just then, a cat’s tail swished out by accident. Mosspaw run!!! Sunpaw whispered! Mosspaw struggled to get out because her rear paw was caught in a root. Lionblaze say a paw and made a fresh scar on Mosspaw’s flank. Mosspaw yowled in pain and stumbled. Sunpaw jumped up and scratched Lionblaze’s pelt while Mosspaw whithered in pain. Get away from my sister!!!! Sunpaw yowled. Mosspaw gave out a battle cry and suddenly a loud thumps struck the air. Thank Starclan! It’s Riverclan! Mosspaw jumped up and grabbed her sister by the scruff and tugged her away while Lionblaze was immobilized.